


I WOULD IRONICALLY MASTURBATE FOR SENPAI! TG: yes i did a record,

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1451740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the begining is hillarious but i promise the rest is very juicy. Dave has a senpai which he would masturbate for ,<br/>im not good with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I WOULD IRONICALLY MASTURBATE FOR SENPAI! TG: yes i did a record,

Dave , is a coolkid , everyone envy him , he so damn cool , so ironic , gets all the gays , and all the chicks , but he does have a senpai , a senpai he loves so much ,that he would do everything just for him , he would masturbate in front of him holding a picture of madonna , thats so ironic .  
But the main problem is that senpai is a nerd.....he would watch con air 7 times a day and would fangirling over nic cage like a chick , but thats what you loved about him , oh his fluffy ,never combed , hair , ridiculously big eyes ,blue like sonic's fur , round face and puffy cheese , *cheeks , and his boxer oh god ,how you hate ghostbusters, he so beautiful like pizza , oh and how Dave would touch himself  while he was talking to john on skype , without him seeing anything of course . And today was one of those days , oh did i say that dave has a lot of kinks?, yes he does  , Dave has stuck a photo of his senpai John on his Full-length mirror and stared at himself getting undressed , maybe he was actually narcisstic , maybe he didnt actually liked John , Dave stopped thinkng random things and continued undressing thinking about john hugging him from behind , and started touching his surprising very big cock , precum already dripping from the tip and Dave ironically moaned, sometimes he would behave like a total slut , but only for his nerd senpai , Dave had a vibrator and a cock ring on his right he didnt need lube . When he was ready wet and his cock throbbing , he touched his asshole penetrating him with 2  finger  he thrusted hard inside his own self  hitting his prostate , watching himself o the mirror his knees trembled and he fell down , however he didn't stop , he continued fingering himself  while two red eyes watched him ,his own reflection watched him , he sat on his knees vulnerably with mouth open saliva dripping ,s he moaned loudly and then stopped to shove the vibrator up his ass , he put it in 3 and started furiously thrusting into himself , he put the cock ring too , maybe he was a big macho he would ever know, dave continued going up and down on the vibrator like a slut and he would pleasure himself with the hours , he had extreme abilities in this , once he masturbated three hours in a row, today seemed to be a good day to break that recor , Dave changed position and now was sitting in a chair with his hands on the mirror shoving his ass on the vibrator , he wanted to cum but he had the cock ring , he didnt have the power to get it off of his groin and he would cry out and moan continuously as he pumped and pumbed his cock , he thought of his senpai and his penis in his mouth , how he would cum on Dave's throat and he would reward him by fucking him senselessly on the chair for hours , Dave couldnt get enough ,he kept shouting John's name while precum was still dripping , and when he finally couldnt take it anymore and pushed the cock ring away and he came like fireworks ,white stuff on the chair on the mirror on the floor on his chest on his face , so much cum , but god he was still horny , he left the chair and sat on the floor , he akwardly started licking the cum from the floor ,its surely wasnt cool, and then from his face , but it was ironic , he licked the chair , and he was horny , and every drom of cum that he found, the vibrator was still on and as dave was moving he hitted that spot he made him see stars and started cumming nonstop , he couldnt stop the vibrator as he was trembling from pleasure and fell on the mirror , his nipples touched the cold glass and he shivered as of his cock touched the mirror he started cumming again covering all the mirror in his jizz .Dave stopped the vibrator and sat on the floor naked , he was still hard ,but he was way too weak to continue masturbating after 3 hours , in the end he couldnt break the record -he thought as the picture of his senpai fell on his penis covering it , few drops wetting it , maybe i would do a good porn star - he thought once again as he fell asleep ,not knowing that the nerd was watching him the whole time 


End file.
